Momentos
by Lisa RT
Summary: La vida se divide en un millón de momentos, tanto buenos como malos, que de prisa se van. Y eso es algo que Draco sabe muy bien. Por eso sabe que a pesar de todos los errores que cometió en el pasado y de lo mucho que le ha dolido la partida de Astoria, sabe con certeza que conocerla ha sido lo mejor que le pasó en la vida. (REGALO PARA SASHA LUNA T)


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Draco y Astoria son propiedad de Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _Este fic se los dedico a mi Amiga Invisible: **Sasha Luna T**_

 _Espero que te guste y que se parezca a lo que deseabas :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Felicidad**

 ** _13 de Mayo de 2003_**

Aquel día Draco se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, eran las cinco de la mañana y aún faltaban algunas horas para que tuviera que arreglarse. Podría haber intentado dormir un poco más, pero eso era imposible porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, a Astoria, la chica de la cual estaba perdida y profundamente enamorado. La única persona que había podido sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que siempre había vivido y que después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, había logrado devolverle las ganas de vivir.

Esa chica que había sido como un ángel que llegó a su vida y que por imposible que pudiera parecerle, (a él y a muchos en el mundo mágico) se convertiría en su esposa en unas cuantas horas.

Sí, Astoria Greengrass, la chica más hermosa y más buena que había conocido en toda su miserable existencia, uniría su vida y su destino a la de él por el resto de sus días. No por dinero, ni por un estatus social, mucho menos por imposición de sus padres, sino por la única razón por la que un hombre y una mujer deberían de casarse… por amor. Sí, por amor. Astoria se casaba con él, porque lo amaba, porque lo amaba a él, no a sus riquezas ni a su apellido, sino a él y ese solo pensamiento lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado y dichoso del mundo.

De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía genuinamente dichoso, casi tanto como aquel tipo gordo y amarillo que si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Homer… Homer Simpson y que siempre hacía reír a su prima Tonks cada vez que lo veía en aquella caja parlante muggle (esa que le había mostrado el mes pasado cuando Astoria y él fueron a visitarla a ella y a su esposo Remus, para darles la buena nueva); pues al igual que ese tipo, él también había logrado encontrar a una mujer que lo amaba sinceramente a pesar de todo, de sus defectos, de sus manías y de todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado y que estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él hasta que la muerte los separara. ¡Qué más podía pedir!

Y tan concentrado estaba en todos esos pensamientos, que solamente volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el suave picoteo de una pequeña lechuza de color miel sobre su brazo izquierdo. Draco la reconoció al instante, se trataba de Ámbar, la lechuza que Astoria había comprado tres meses atrás en la tienda de mascotas. Se veía inquieta, lo más probable es que tuviera hambre, así que decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algunos de los bocadillos que tanto le gustaban. Pero justo cuando acababa de dárselos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un pergamino perfectamente atado en una de sus patas. Draco inmediatamente, desato el nudo y desenrolló el pergamino dispuesto a enterarse de su contenido:

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Amor mío. Antes que todo, discúlpame por haberte despertado, sé que no es una hora apropiada, pero quería decirte que te amo y que ésta ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida. Veo cada cinco minutos el reloj y no puedo creer que aún falten tantas horas para que estemos frente al altar y pueda decir que quiero ser tu esposa y que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo..._

 _¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento? ¿Por qué parece que las horas son tan largas como los siglos? ¿Por qué no podemos acelerarlo y adelantarlo al momento en el que tú y yo por fin nos quedamos solos, sin que nadie nos moleste y en el que por fin puedo besarte y abrazarte sin reservas, justo como a ti te gusta._

 _Ay, tal vez te he de parecer una exagerada y cursi de lo peor, pero es lo que siento, después de todo soy una mujer enamorada y como tal, quería que lo supieras. Discúlpame si esta carta ha interrumpido tu sueño pero no pude contenerme. Lo siento, perdóname por eso._

 _Bueno, será mejor que le ponga fin a ésta carta, porque sino terminaré explayándome como otras veces y en vez de enviarte un pergamino, te mandaré tres y no quiero desvelarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Hasta entonces me conformaré con soñarte, para ver si así las horas pasan más rápido. Ojala tú también sueñes conmigo._

 _Nos vemos al rato, hasta entonces, recuerda que te amo._

 _Tuya,_

 _Astoria._

 _P.D: Dale a Ámbar unas cuantas golosinas, pues es un largo viaje el que habrá hecho y tendrá mucha hambre cuando llegue._

Cuando acabó de leer la carta, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en su cara. Pues esa era una de las muchas razones por las que amaba a Astoria, por su frescura, por su naturalidad y sobre todo, porque siempre hacía y decía lo que su corazón le dictaba. Así que ni tardo ni perezoso, Draco busco un pedazo de pergamino y se puso a escribirle una respuesta a la chica que hizo que el frío que habitaba en su corazón desapareciera en un instante.

 _Mi querida Astoria:_

 _No tienes porqué disculparte, yo ya estaba despierto cuando llegó Ámbar, ya que al igual que tú, tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Muchas gracias por el mensaje tan lindo que me enviaste, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho y te aseguro que no eres la única a quien la noche le ha parecido eterna, pues a mí también me parece que faltan siglos para que llegue el momento en que pueda besarte y abrazarte sin reservas._

 _Espero que las horas que faltan para nuestra boda, pasen lo más deprisa posible. Porque ya ansió poder decir frente a todos que quiero pasar los días que me queden de vida a tu lado._

 _Descansa, y ten por seguro que así como tú, yo también soñaré contigo._

 _Te ama_

 _Draco._

 _P.D: Y no te preocupes por Ámbar, ella está bien y muy satisfecha porque se comió un montón de las golosinas que tanto le gustan._

Una vez que terminó de escribir, Draco ato el mensaje a una de las patas de Ámbar y la envió de regreso con Astoria. Y mientras veía a la lechuza desaparecer en el cielo nocturno, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que había sido al encontrar a Astoria Greengrass.


End file.
